1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing devices. More particularly, the invention concerns medicament dispensers for dispensing medicinal fluids to ambulatory patients.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of different types of medicament dispensers for dispensing medicaments to ambulatory patients have been suggested in the past. Many of the devices seek either to improve or to replace the traditional gravity flow and hypodermic syringe methods which have been the standard for delivery of liquid medicaments for many years.
The prior art gravity flow methods typically involve the use of intravenous administration sets and the familiar flexible solution bag suspended above the patient. Such gravimetric methods are cumbersome, imprecise and require bed confinement of the patient. Periodic monitoring of the apparatus by the nurse or doctor is required to detect malfunctions of the infusion apparatus. Accordingly, the prior art devices are not well suited for use in those instances where the patient must be transported to a remote facility for treatment.
As will be fully appreciated from the discussion that follows, the devices of the present invention are particularly useful in combat situations. The ability to quickly and efficaciously treat wounded soldiers, especially in unpredictable or remote care settings, can significantly improve chances for patient survival and recovery. Accurate intravenous (IV) drug and fluid delivery technologies for controlling pain, preventing infection, and providing a means for IV access for rapid infusions during patient transport are needed to treat almost all serious injuries.
It is imperative that battlefield medics begin administering life saving medications as soon as possible after a casualty occurs. The continuous maintenance of these treatments is vital until higher echelon medical facilities can be reached. A compact, portable and ready-to-use infusion device that could be easily brought into the battlefield would allow medics to begin drug infusions immediately. Additionally, it would free them to attend to other seriously wounded patients who may require more hands-on care in the trauma environment following triage. In most serious trauma situations on the battlefield, IV drug delivery is required to treat fluid resuscitation, as well as both pain and infection. Drug infusion devices currently available can impede the timely administration of IV infusions in remote care settings.
Expensive electronic infusion pumps are not a practical field solution because of their weight and cumbersome size. Moreover, today's procedures for starting IV infusions on the battlefield are often dangerous because the attending medic must complete several time consuming steps. The labor intensive nature of current gravity solution bag modalities can prevent medics from attending to other patients also suffering from life threatening injuries. In some cases, patients themselves have been forced to hold infusion bags elevated in order to receive the medication by gravity drip.
With regard to the prior art, one of the most versatile and unique fluid delivery apparatus developed in recent years is that developed by one of the present inventors and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,820. The components of this novel fluid delivery apparatus generally include: a base assembly, an elastomeric membrane serving as a stored energy means, fluid flow channels for filling and delivery, flow control means, a cover, and an ullage which comprises a part of the base assembly.
Another prior art patent issued to one of the present applicants, namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,879, discloses an injectable medicament dispenser for use in controllably dispensing fluid medicaments such as insulin, anti-infectives, analgesics, oncolylotics, cardiac drugs, biopharmaceuticals, and the like from a pre-filled container at a uniform rate. The dispenser, which is quite dissimilar in construction and operation from that of the present invention, includes a stored energy source in the form of a compressively deformable, polymeric, elastomeric member that provides the force necessary to controllably discharge the medicament from a pre-filled container which is housed within the body of the device. After having been deformed, the polymeric, elastomeric member will return to its starting configuration in a highly predictable manner.